Sam
by SydandVaughn
Summary: UPDATED!!! It is finished. Added Ch. 14, 15, and the Epilogue. Sydney, Vaughn, and Jack go searching for Sam, but they won't believe what they find.
1. Default Chapter

Sam  
  
I own nothing; Touchtone, JJ Abrams, and ABC own everything.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Los Angeles  
  
The place was the same, technically. It had the same cement floor, the same chain-link fence, and the same dim lighting. But for Sydney Bristow it seemed different. She was used to meeting with just Agent Vaughn here. To Sydney it was her and Vaughn's place.  
  
Now Sydney's father was here. Jack Bristow. Sydney didn't mind being on a mission with her father. In fact she liked it. This was her only way of obtaining any kind of relationship with him.  
  
Yet, Sydney didn't like her father intruding on this place; on her and Vaughn. Not that she and Vaughn had much to intrude on, but that wasn't their choice. This wasn't the first time Sydney wondered what her life would be like if it didn't include SD-6 or any other spy stuff. Spy crap is what she called it once to Vaughn.  
  
But now Vaughn was briefing Sydney and Jack.  
  
"If we are going to have any chance of taking down SD-6, we need to know who the alliance members are," Vaughn started. "Last week the CIA got intell about a possible informant. We need to find a man named Sam. Apparently he has info on an ID of an alliance member."  
  
"Where is this Sam?" Sydney asked, "Does he have a last name?"  
  
"London, and the CIA didn't get a last name," Vaughn answered.  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Jack asked demeaningly to Vaughn.  
  
"Devlin assures me the intell is accurate," Vaughn countered, resting any blame on the CIA's director.  
  
"So Sydney and I go to London, track down Sam, get the intell and leave. Without SD-6's knowledge?" Jack said, more than asked. He was still not satisfied with the mission.  
  
"Not exactly. Devlin want Sam brought back here." Vaughn paused, looking at both of them, "And the three of us are going."  
  
This took Sydney back. She wasn't expecting to ever be going on a mission with Vaughn. She decided on the professional question, considering the company, "Why does this mission need all three of us?"  
  
"You'd have to ask Devlin," Vaughn simply said while shaking his head, which meant he honestly didn't know. "Anyway, I'm off to get more detailed instructions on how to find Sam. Here are your aliases. I'll see you both in London, we'll meet at the airport."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Los Angeles  
  
"Another trip? Are you serious?" Will wined. "I know the economy sucks right now, but it can't be that bad."  
  
"Will, please don't give me a hard time again." Sydney asked as she packed for this upcoming trip.  
  
"I'm not giving you a hard time, I'm just..." his beeper went off right then. "It's the paper. I have to go back to work. Have a good trip."  
  
"Will left hurriedly, while Sydney, relieved, sighed. She got tired of explaining her trips to Francie and Will. Especially Will, he never accepted her simple answers. But she couldn't blame him.  
  
Sydney liked this mission, even though it confused her. She liked that SD-6 knew nothing about it, and she liked the fact that she didn't have a counter mission. She also liked that Vaughn was coming. But that part also confused her.  
  
She didn't know why the CIA felt the need to send three officers on this mission, let alone two of them double agents and one that was hardly given field missions. Sydney knew that ID'ing alliance members was important. But Sam had to know more than just that.  
  
As Sydney was pondering her mission, her cab had come. She helped the driver load her suitcase and got into the backseat. For the first time in a while Sydney had butterflies in her stomach over a mission. She felt that something big was about to happen on this trip. 


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Sam  
  
Again, I own nothing. JJ Abrams, Touchtone, and ABC own everything.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
London  
  
Once they had landed and checked into their respective hotel rooms, Jack and Sydney met Vaughn in his room. Sydney could have used a nap before beginning their mission, but Jack wanted to get started and Vaughn wasn't about to give Jack a reason to question Vaughn's professionalism. So Sydney had to rely on coffee to fight off her jet lag.  
  
"I'm almost in the hotel's computer system," Vaughn said, announcing his progress. "Then we'll be able to look at their register for any Sam's. Since he's right here in the hotel, it should be easy to track him."  
  
"Famous last words," Sydney responded before finishing her cup of coffee. Vaughn briefly looked up from the computer with a small grin at her comment. But he went right back to work before Jack could notice Vaughn's response.  
  
"After we locate Sam, what is our plan to get him to talk?" Jack asked, keeping this trip completely business. "And how do we get him to come back to the States with us?"  
  
Vaughn looked up again, this time at Jack. Jack was testing Vaughn; anyone could see that. Sydney debated whether or not to step in, but decided that in Jack's eyes it wouldn't look good if she stepped in on Vaughn's behalf.  
  
Vaughn held Jack's gaze for half a minute, and then responded, "Actually, Jack, I'm leaving that part of the plan to you."  
  
Sydney smiled in spite of herself. She carefully watched her father for a reaction, but he gave none. Vaughn had called Jack on his test, and there wasn't anything left for Jack to say.  
  
"I'm in," Vaughn stated, "and there are... four Sam's here. Unfortunately, if we don't want to get caught hacked into their system, I can only get room numbers."  
  
"We'll just have to do some investigating," Sydney replied, looking over Vaughn's shoulder at the computer screen. A slight scent of sweet soap penetrated Sydney's nostril as she leaned over Vaughn. She tried to remain focused on the computer screen, reminding herself who else was in the room.  
  
"Their room numbers are 215, 309, 333, and 425."  
  
"Dad, why don't you take 215, Vaughn you take 309, and I'll take both 333 and 425. We'll meet back here in an hour and report which one of us has the right Sam."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
London  
  
She had almost missed the man from room 333. When Sydney had gotten to the third floor, he was just leaving. She acted as casual as she should as she followed him to a pub across the street from the hotel. After he had had a couple of drinks, Sydney approached him. After listening to him ramble for a half hour, she realized this wasn't their guy.  
  
She quickly made it back to the hotel in search of Sam: room number 425. On the floor, she spied a family of four entering 425. The family consisted of two parents, a little girl about eight years old, and a boy about two. The boy was sitting on the floor, contently playing with a toy truck. The mother and daughter were standing impatiently. The father was trying, with no avail, to open the door with the plastic key card. When the door finally opened, the girls quickly entered, aspirated by the wait. The father was left to get the boy.  
  
"Come on, Sam," the father said, "lets go inside." The boy quickly picked up his truck and ran into the room laughing.  
  
Sydney sighed; she was O for two. Hoping her father and Vaughn had had better luck; she glanced down at her watch and realized she was almost late. She grabbed an elevator and went up to the fifth floor.  
  
Vaughn greeted Sydney at his door. Though his expression was stoic, she had a feeling he came up empty as well. As Sydney entered the room, she saw her father. His expression was equally as blank, and didn't show much more promise for success either. Vaughn shut the door and noticing her exhaustion, guided Sydney to a chair.  
  
"Vaughn and I didn't find the right Sam," Jack voiced what Sydney had guessed. "What did you find?"  
  
"Well, unless our Sam is an alcoholic factory worker whose wife is about to leave him, whose son is addicted to heroine, and whose daughter is a bisexual; or a two-year old boy, I don't think I found him."  
  
"What are we overlooking," Vaughn said as he sat down on the edge of his bead, rubbing his temples.  
  
There was silence for a minute until Sydney felt her empty stomach. She realized she hadn't eaten since Los Angeles. "Why don't we go downstairs and have a late dinner while we decide where to go from here."  
  
She didn't wait for an answer. Instead she got up and walked to the door. Jack followed her, while Vaughn grabbed his jacket. They left and went downstairs; hopping the restaurant wasn't closed.  
  
They were the only people in the restaurant, but the three of them took that as a blessing. They all had a hamburger, but the food wasn't exactly what Sydney was use to. Sometimes she forgot she was in other countries, but the food always reminded her.  
  
The three of them didn't talk much while they ate. Partly because they were all focused on their dead end, and partly because of exhaustion. After their meal, Vaughn received a page from the CIA and had to go back to his room. Jack felt that he should check in with Sloane to alleviate any suspicion he might have. Sydney, left alone, collected the bill and the money Vaughn had left and went up to the cashier.  
  
The cashier was reading a novel, but Sydney couldn't tell what the title was. The girl rang up the bill and handed back Sydney's change. Sydney politely smiled at the girl.  
  
Then Sydney's eyes narrowed in on an object on the cashier. She starred at the object, stunned. She couldn't believe what she had found, and how the three of them were complete idiots for making a stupid assumption.  
  
Sydney was looking at the cashier's plastic nametag that read: SAM. 


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5  
  
London  
  
"Is something wrong?" The girl, apparently whose name was Sam, asked in a English accent.  
  
"Uhh… your name is Sam?" Sydney asked, still starring at the nametag.  
  
"Yes," Sam replied slowly, raising her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Umm…" Sydney shook her head slightly, trying to get herself out of the stupor she was in from the shock. "It's short for Samantha?"  
  
"Yes," she replied impatiently, wondering where this was going.  
  
"I think I've been looking for you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Can we sit down?" Sydney asked, gesturing towards a table.  
  
Sam responded by looking around for anyone who might be watching them, and then slowly sitting down at the table Sydney pointed to. Sydney mimicked Sam's actions, and then took a breath to collect her thoughts. As Sydney was deciding on her next course of action, Sam was watching Sydney carefully, trying to measure her up.  
  
"Do you know what SD-6 is?" Sydney asked, barely whispering as she hovered over the table.  
  
"Six?" Sam asked immediately, giving away that she did know something.  
  
"What number of SD do you know about?"  
  
"I don't know anything about SD-whatever." Sam replied trying to back track, but it was too late.  
  
Sydney thought for a moment of SD locations, and then asked, "You know of SD-9 right?"  
  
"I have no idea what you talk-"  
  
"Will you stop playing games. You and I both know you blew your cover. What do you know about SD-9? How so you know about it?"  
  
Sam starred at Sydney, trying to decide if she could trust Sydney. " I was once recruited by SD-9, but I decided spy life wasn't for me. Now you answer my question. What is SD-6?"  
  
"The American version of SD-9."  
  
"And how do you know about SD-6?"  
  
Sydney hesitated for a second, not sure what story to give Sam. Opting for the simpler and safer story, "I'm an operations officer for SD- 6."  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed you for a spy," Sam smirked.  
  
Sydney smirked back in reply, not sure if to take Sam's comment as a compliment or an insult.  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" Sam asked, getting the conversation back on track.  
  
"It's a long story," Sydney started, and then looking at her watch, "I will tell you, but first I need you to come with me to meet a could of people."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
London  
  
Sam, who had taken her nametag off by now, looked hesitantly at the door as Sydney knocked on it. Vaughn answered the door, still on his cell phone with the CIA. When he saw Sam he looked at Sydney questioningly.  
  
"Can we come in?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah," Vaughn whispered so whoever was on the other end of the phone wouldn't hear him. Sam and Vaughn carefully observed each other as he finished his conversation in code. Sydney got on Vaughn's hotel phone and called her father to get him to come over to meet Sam. The three of them waited in silence for Jack. When Jack got there he looked more suspiciously at Sam than Vaughn did.  
  
"Dad, Vaughn," Sydney began, "I would like to introduce you to Sam. Sam is short for Samantha."  
  
Though they tried to cove up their surprise, Jack and Vaughn were floored by the revelation. They both looked at Sam trying to have the information sink in. Sam didn't look like she could be part of the spy trade. She was around 5'6" with a relatively small frame. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, and brown eyes.  
  
"Sam this is my father, Jack Bristow, and this is Michael Vaughn."  
  
Sam sized up both of them also, but she had a lot less to go on. Sydney broke the silence again, having the task of explaining everything.  
  
"Sam works as a cashier for the hotel's restaurant. She was recruited into SD-9, but she never became an agent."  
  
Vaughn and Jack realized that Sam was in fact the Sam they were looking for. Their only response was to nod, as they were still trying to wrap their minds around everything.  
  
"Excuse me," Sam said in her English accent, "I'm still here, and I'm still wondering why. Who are you people? Why were you looking for me? Do all of you work for SD-6?"  
  
"Okay one question at a time. We were told you had information we need," Sydney replied, not sure if she cold trust Sam with the whole SD- 6/CIA situation yet.  
  
"What information? I told you I'm not an agent; I went through training briefly. SD-9 never told me anything. I never even went to MI-5 headquarters. I don't know anything."  
  
"You might not realize that what you know is important," Vaughn replied in a calming voice, hoping to calm Sam down.  
  
"Who are you?" Sam asked again.  
  
"We are CIA agents," Jack answered honestly, yet held back on the whole truth.  
  
Sam sat down on a chair next to a desk. "What do you think I know?"  
  
"The identity of an alliance member," Sydney replied, sitting down on the bed. Vaughn sat next to Sydney, while Jack remained standing.  
  
"What alliance?" Sam asked, confused.  
  
"The alliance of twelve," Jack responded.  
  
" I've never heard of an 'alliance of twelve,'" Sam said, more confused.  
  
"They are enemies of the United States and Britain," Sydney said, wondering how to convince Sam that Sam did know something.  
  
"I don't know any alliance member. I think you've got the wrong person."  
  
"Sam you're the person we need to talk to," Vaughn said, "unless another Sam works here and at SD-9."  
  
"No, I'm the only Sam here," Sam sighed.  
  
"Who did you meet during your training at SD-9?"  
  
"Just lower level agents. Like I said, I never even went to MI-5 headquarters."  
  
"You must have met somebody higher-up," Jack stated.  
  
"No, I didn't," Sam insisted.  
  
"Who recruited you?" Jack asked, more sternly.  
  
"Listen, you have the wrong person," Sam said, not answering Jack's question. "I'm leaving now."  
  
"Wait, Sam-" Sydney started.  
  
"I'm not the person you're looking for. I have to go," Sam interrupted, as she quickly left Vaughn's room, leaving the three agents starring at the door after her. 


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
London  
  
It was the next morning, and Sydney had finally gotten some sleep. Unfortunately it hadn't been the best rest she had ever had. Sydney wasn't sure how the three of them were going to get the ID out of Sam, let alone get her to come with them to Los Angeles  
  
She had found out where Sam lived from one of Sam's co-workers. The three of them didn't really have a plan besides from going over to her apartment and trying to talk with her. Sydney guessed they were hoping that today Sam would be more willing to talk. Jack was probably planning on scarring her to talk, but Sydney considered that a last resort.  
  
When they go to Sam's door they rang her doorbell; hoping after Sam looked through her peephole, she would still let them in. They heard footsteps come up to the other side of the door, and then there was a pause. After a thirty seconds Sam opened the door slowly.  
  
"Sam, please let us come in." Sydney asked.  
  
" I have class in a half an hour, you have until then," Sam replied.  
  
Sydney, followed by Vaughn, then Jack came into Sam's spacious apartment. They went into the living room and sat down, the agents on a couch, Sam in a chair across the room.  
  
"Sam, we know that you know someone in the alliance," Vaughn started. "We just want you to consider the possibility and guess who that might be."  
  
"I really just have no idea," Sam responded, calmly but not cooperative.  
  
"Who recruited you into SD-9?" Jack asked again. "You never answered that question last night."  
  
"Why should I help you people?" Sam snapped. "I have just met you. Why should I give you my life story? Just so you can get this alliance member and do what? Torture them?"  
  
Sam's questions were rhetorical, and the agent didn't need to try to answer them. Sydney looked away, trying to give Sam some space so Sam didn't feel cornered. Sydney's eyes fell to a picture. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She couldn't be seeing what she was seeing. Sydney picked up the picture to get a better look. She recognized both people in the picture, but not the picture. Sydney saw her mother and her herself at a younger age. It reminded her of the picture of her and her mother that she had burned. Sydney tried to regain her composure to ask Sam about it.  
  
"What is this picture?"  
  
Sam looked at Sydney strangely, and then responded, "That's my mother and me, when I was younger." 


	5. Chapters 8 and 9

Chapter 8  
  
London  
  
Sydney studied the picture more intently, trying to catch her breath. It was Sydney's mother, Laura. But as she looked at the little girl more, Sydney realized it wasn't her, but Sam. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Sydney's world was spinning. She was trying to put all the pieces together, but it didn't make sense to her.  
  
"Sydney, what's wrong?" Jack asked, seeing his daughter's distress.  
  
"I…she's…Sam," was all Sydney could get out. She managed to hand the picture to Vaughn. Vaughn looked at it, but it meant nothing to him. Vaughn passed it to Jack.  
  
Jack looked at he picture, not prepared at all to see what the picture showed. His face went white, and his mind swirled at all the implications. Jack looked up and starred at Sam, trying to find all the answers to his questions. Questions that tumbled onto one another within seconds. The same questions that Sydney was asking herself.  
  
Sydney took a breath, trying to regain some kind of composure. Vaughn and Sam were starring at her and Jack, knowing that they had stumbled upon a huge revelation.  
  
"How old are you, Sam?" Sydney managed to ask.  
  
"Twenty-one," Sam answered, puzzled.  
  
"Twenty-one," Sydney repeated to herself, and then, "you were born in 1981?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She died in eighty-one," Sydney whispered as she turned to Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn looked at her confused, not knowing whom she was talking about. He waited for her to explain.  
  
"My mom," Sydney managed to say, "she died in eighty-one."  
  
It took Vaughn a minute, then he realized what Sydney was saying.  
  
"That's your mom?" Vaughn asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Sydney replied, barely believing what was happening herself.  
  
"What is going on?" Sam asked impatiently. She hadn't heard Sydney and Vaughn's whispering.  
  
Jack sat up more at Sam's question. He knew he should be the one to tell her, but he didn't know how. He didn't know what words to use. He took a breath, gathering as much courage as he could.  
  
"The woman in this picture, Laura, your mother," Jack began, "she was my wife. She's Sydney's mother."  
  
The three agents waited for Sam's reaction, as she just starred back in shock. The Sam began shaking her head in disbelief and denial.  
  
"No, she's not…" Sam responded quietly, then began to shout, "you're lying. NO!"  
  
"Sam, he's not lying," Sydney said gently, realizing this was just as hard on Sam as it was for her. "She's my mother…I guess that makes us sisters."  
  
"No. She would have told me."  
  
"Who?" Sydney asked.  
  
"My…our mother."  
  
"When would she have had the chance?" Sydney asked. "She must have died shortly after you were born."  
  
"What?" Sam asked, confused. "Mom never died. She's still alive."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
London  
  
"She's still alive." Sydney repeated Sam's words slowly, but that didn't make Sydney believe it. Sydney couldn't understand how. How did her mother fake her death? How long had it been planned? How could her mother leave Sydney so easily? How could one person, her own mother, be so horrible?  
  
Sydney's head began to hurt. There had been far too many revelations for one day. But Sydney knew it was far from over. She looked over at her father. Jack had regained composure. Somehow, where Laura Bristow was concerned, Jack had learned to severe all emotion.  
  
Vaughn was still in shock. The person who had killed his father was alive and walking around free. Vaughn's fear was that his father would receive no justice for his murder. With Laura dead, it somehow moved the responsibility of justice to a higher power. Now all that was taken from Vaughn.  
  
Sydney suddenly stood up. Her rage was building, making sitting no longer possible. She began noticing the other pictures in Sam's apartment. Most of them had been of Sam and Laura. Through these pictures, Sydney saw that Sam had been able to grow up with Laura. Sam had their mother growing up, and a seemingly happy life. Sydney didn't know how to, or even whom to, voice her anger, so she began to pace.  
  
Sam couldn't handle the tension, and she still had a hard time believing what these three strangers were claiming. "I have to go to class," Sam said as she stood up.  
  
"What?" Sydney asked, sure she didn't hear what she just thought she heard.  
  
"I'm going to be late."  
  
"We just found out…all of this," Sydney said, on the verge of yelling, "and you are just going to go about your day as if nothing has happened? Are you serious?"  
  
"Sydney," Jack said sternly, telling her to quit.  
  
"What?" Sydney asked, now yelling, "I'm not going to calm down about this, especially when she…she."  
  
"What?" Sam yelled back. "I'm not reacting the way you want me to, so I'm wrong. Well, maybe I don't believe you. Maybe I think this is all a set-up."  
  
"Excuse me." Sydney said, seething now.  
  
"Sydney!" Jack shouted, not letting her chase away Sam, then more calmly, "Sam, I…we understand your disbelief. But what possible reason would we want to set you up?"  
  
"You might be using me to get to my mother."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, trying to make Sam think it through.  
  
"You're the ones who came to me. Asking me questions about SD-9 and who recruited me."  
  
"What does that have to do with your mother?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sam responded too quickly.  
  
"She's the person who had you recruited into SD-9. Isn't she?" Sydney asked as she stopped pacing. Sydney was calmer now that she was thinking through the situation.  
  
Sam realized she said too much, and didn't know how to back track. "I have to go."  
  
"Sam, we need to talk about this," Jack said.  
  
"Why? You found out what you wanted to know."  
  
"We came for the identity of an alliance…" Sydney stopped, making the connection. "She…mom is an alliance member." 


	6. Chapters 10 and 11

Chapter 10  
  
London  
  
"I have to go to class," Sam said again, this time quieter and calmer.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Sydney said more than asked.  
  
Sam looked around the room trying to avoid any eye contact, not wanting to admit anything. She sighed and gave in, "I realized it last night. You asked me who recruited me into SD-9. Well Mom did, which actually explained why she was so secretive about her job."  
  
"She works for SD-9?" Sydney asked.  
  
"That's what she said. She was the only person I knew higher up in SD-9."  
  
Sydney shook her head, "This is too much information to take in all at once."  
  
"I have to go, I'm going to be late."  
  
"What are you studying?" Jack asked, trying to get her to stay longer.  
  
"English lit," Sam answered  
  
"Imagine that," Sydney responded.  
  
"You have to go now," Sam said more sternly.  
  
"I think there's a lot to talk about. There are still so many unanswered questions," Jack said.  
  
"Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know who you are. You just waltzed into my life, claim you are my family and except me to drop everything. I'm sorry, but I can't do that.'  
  
"We understand," Vaughn said calmly. "We're not asking you to drop anything. We do need to talk with you again. Like Jack said, there are a lot of questions, from all of us, that need to be answered."  
  
"Fine," Sam sighed, "tomorrow. I don't have any classes tomorrow."  
  
"What time?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nine, we'll have breakfast."  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
London  
  
The reality of the situation was beginning to dawn on Sydney, and it was taking its toll on her. She was exhausted, but knew she couldn't sleep. Sydney was pacing by the time she realized she needed to talk about what she was feeling. Before she talked herself out of it, Sydney went and knocked on Vaughn's door. It wasn't until he answered the door, that she realized how late it was.  
  
Vaughn was in blue and red plaid pant bottoms and a white undershirt. He hadn't been asleep, but he wasn't expecting any visitors. Sydney caught her breath at the sight of Vaughn. His undershirt was slightly form fitting, and his muscles slightly bulging. Her face began to burn as she blushed, and she tried to regain eye contact with him.  
  
"I thought you'd be asleep long ago," Vaughn said, surprised to see Sydney at his door so late, "especially after the day you've had."  
  
"I can't shut my brain off long enough to fall asleep," Sydney replied. "Can I come in? I really need someone to talk to."  
  
"Sure, of course," Vaughn said, gesturing for her to come in.  
  
Sydney made it to the middle of the room, and though she had had every intention of talking about all of these conflicting feelings she had, the moment she opened her mouth she began to cry. Sydney turned away from Vaughn, trying to conceal her tears. But the more she tried to stop, the harder she cried.  
  
Vaughn quickly made it to her side, and gently turned her back around to face him. Sydney put her head on his chest over his heart, while he put his arms around her. He had his right hand formed around her right hip, and his left hand stroking her hair. His lips were on her forehead, but he somehow managed to stop himself from kissing her.  
  
After a few minutes Sydney's sobs subsided. She took a couple of deep breaths to try to regain some composure. Vaughn still smelled as sweet as he did the day before. Sydney swept her hands down Vaughn's back, feeling his strength through his undershirt. She was surprised by how much she longed for him. Sydney lifted her head up to look into his eyes. She was even more surprised to see the intensity of his longing for her.  
  
With their faces inches apart, Sydney and Vaughn starred into each other's eyes. Neither of them could believe the longing and acceptance they saw in the other's eyes. Instinctively they both tightened their hold they had on each other, afraid to lose the moment.  
  
Sydney broke the stare by gently placing her lips on his. It was the sweetest and longest kiss either one of them had experienced. Vaughn parted Sydney's lips slightly with his lips. The intensity and pace of the kiss increased. Vaughn slid one hand under her shirt and caressed the small of her back. It felt as if her skin was on fire where he touched her. He began kissing her neck passionately. Sydney could hardly breathe. The pleasure she felt from Vaughn's kisses and touch was intoxicating. And thought she hated to break contact, she quickly took off Vaughn's undershirt. Before she could begin kissing him again, Vaughn took a step away from her.  
  
"I really want to be with you, Syd," Vaughn began to explain why he stopped, "but we need to think about this. Being together could carry some major consequences, especially for you."  
  
Sydney sighed. She didn't want to think about the consequences. She only wanted Vaughn. Sydney sat down on his bed trying to focus her attention, and distract her longing for him.  
  
"Syd, I don't want this to be something you'll regret later," Vaughn continued sitting next to her on the bed. "Right now we're both not thinking. We both know that the effects of us being together could have dire consequences. And after everything that's happened today, tonight is not the night for us to make that decision."  
  
"I know," Sydney responded, "yet I still want you. I want to be able to go to that hockey game with you. I would like to have a normal relationship with you. There are times I can't believe how much SD-6 has taken away from me. I didn't, I don't, want you to be one of those things."  
  
"I won't," Vaughn replied. "SD-6 is just delaying us. We can wait."  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"We have to." Vaughn sighed. "Do you think you can go to sleep now?"  
  
"No," Sydney said stubbornly, not wanting to leave but knowing it was for the best, "but I'll try. Probably better if my father doesn't see us together tonight."  
  
"Better for my health anyway," Vaughn joked.  
  
Sydney smiled, thankful for a little bit of humor. She gently kissed Vaughn then stood up.  
  
"Goodnight," Sydney said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Goodnight," Vaughn answered back watching Sydney leave his room. 


	7. Chpaters 12 and 13

Chapter 12  
  
London  
  
The next morning, the three agents were waiting anxiously for Sam at a relatively anonymous restaurant. Though the night before could have caused awkwardness between Sydney and Vaughn, the two actually felt closer to each other. Though they tried to hide it from Jack.  
  
Jack was somber. He was still trying to process all the information he had learned the day before. His dead wife was actually alive and an alliance member. And he had a second daughter that he didn't know anything about. Jack's initial reaction was to shut down emotionally, but he had learned with Sydney that that never worked.  
  
Sam walked in the restaurant and spotted the three agents. She cautiously walked over to their table and sat down.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but I thought I was being followed so I had to take the long way to get here."  
  
"You lost your tail?" Jack asked as he looked outside to see if he could spot anyone watching them.  
  
"I lost them."  
  
"Why would someone be following you? Who knew you were meeting us?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone," Sam replied.  
  
"No one saw us leave your apartment. What reason would the alliance have for following you then?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sam starred at him, trying to stall. At that moment the waitress came over and Sam ordered some tea. The table was quiet as the waitress brought Sam her tea.  
  
"I didn't go to class yesterday, after I talked with you," Sam said as she prepared her tea. She avoided eye contact with everyone. "I went to Mum's office."  
  
"You did what?" Sydney asked, shocked.  
  
"I wanted to know, no I needed to know, what she had tried to get me into."  
  
"What did you find?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
Sam hesitated then took a sip of her tea, not sure how to say what she had to say.  
  
"How much worse can it get?" Sydney asked, trying to coax Sam into answering.  
  
"I didn't find much," Sam started. "Mum came back earlier than I expected. But apparently I'm not the only one she tried to recruit into this world." Sam paused and took a breath.  
  
"Who else did she recruit?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I found a memo from Mum to SD-6. To a man named Sloane. Mum told Sloane to have Sydney recruited into SD-6, even if it was against Jack's wishes."  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
London  
  
"She did this to me," Sydney said under her breath as she shook her head in disgust. Her own mother had recruited her into this evil organization. Her mother was, in part, responsible for Danny's murder. Her mother was responsible for the double life Sydney had been forced to lead since her recruitment into SD-6, and especially now with the CIA. How could her own mother cause her so much pain?  
  
"Listen, I know this is yet another shock for you, and I'm sorry I'm the one that had to deliver it. But I thought you should know." Sam said not being able to stand any more silence between the four of them.  
  
"No…I mean," Sydney took a breath, "thank you for telling me. I, we, did need to know. I guess the question is: where do we go from here?"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude," Sam said. "But the mother I have loved and adored all my life has become the supposed bad guy. She is the only mother I- well we-have. I'm not sure I want to give that up. So I think it would be better if we went our separate ways."  
  
"Laura caught you in her office?" Jack asked, ignoring Sam's statement, while looking past her.  
  
"What? Oh, well yes, but she didn't question it. It wasn't the first time I've been in there."  
  
"And you were followed on your way here today?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes," Sam looked at him, puzzled. "But I lost the tail."  
  
"Are you sure?" Vaughn asked this time, as he followed Jack's gaze.  
  
"Well I thought I was," Sam said. She turned around and saw a man at a table, out of place in a government suit. Sam recognized him as the same man who had followed her earlier. 


	8. Chapter 14 and 15

Chapter 14  
  
London  
  
Sam's heart was pounding as she turned back around. "What do we do?"  
  
Jack discreetly took out his wallet and put some money on the table. "We're going to get up and leave quickly."  
  
"It'd probably be better if we separated," Sydney added. "Sam can come with me; Vaughn and Dad why don't you meet us at the hotel."  
  
"Sounds good," Jack said.  
  
"We'll go left," Vaughn added, "you two can go right. Be careful."  
  
"You too," Sydney replied.  
  
With that they all got up and left quickly. Sam, unaccustomed to the world of espionage, was a little dazed. She tried to keep up with Sydney, but Sam couldn't seem to get her legs to fast enough. It didn't help that she kept looking back to see if the man was following them.  
  
"Sam, come on," Sydney said sternly as she grabbed Sam's arm. The street they were on was relatively deserted, which Sydney knew didn't help them. Sydney was trying to decide which way to go as she dragged Sam along, when suddenly the man from whom they were trying to escape jumped in front of them.  
  
"What do you want?" Sam asked after she caught her breath from the surprise. Sydney said nothing; she just eyed the man in from of them carefully.  
  
"Samantha," the man said in a low British accent, "you and your friend have to come with me."  
  
"And what if we don't?" Sam asked stubbornly.  
  
"I think you'll find that you don't have a choice," the man responded. At this point he took a gun out from his waist and pointed it at the two women. Sam jumped back a little, scarred. Sydney stiffened, as she let go of Sam's arm.  
  
Before the man had time to react, Sydney kicked the gun out of his hands. She followed that up with a right jab to his face then a kick to his stomach. Her next punch he was able to block which led to Sydney taking a punch to the stomach. She took a fraction of a second to recover and then responded vengefully with a kick to the head, a kick to the stomach and another kick to the head.  
  
The man was left unconscious on the sidewalk. Sydney looked around, and was grateful to find that no one had seen the altercation. She quickly picked up the gun and put it in her waistband. Sydney looked over at Sam to see Sam starring at her and then back at the man.  
  
"Sam, we have to get out of here."  
  
"SD-6 taught you how to do that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam, we don't have time to chat, we have to go." With that Sydney grabbed Sam's arm again and ran towards a busier street to try to blend in.  
  
It took them twenty minutes to get back to the hotel. Before entering Sydney looked inside and saw six "government-suited" people in the lobby waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
London  
  
"So, I guess we're not going inside," Sam remarked. "How are we going to find Jack and Vaughn?"  
  
Sydney thought for a second and then replied, "I'm going to call them." Sydney got her cell phone out of her purse and started walking away from the hotel.  
  
"Won't 'they' be listening?"  
  
"I'm going to ask for Joey; pose as a wrong number."  
  
"How will they know-"  
  
"Sydney. Sam."  
  
The two women quickly looked over to where the voice came from. It was Vaughn, in an alley next to the hotel, with Jack.  
  
"Hey," Sydney started, ducking into the alley with Sam. "Sorry we're late, we ran into our friend."  
  
"You okay?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, do we have a revised plan?" Sam asked. "Now that we're being stalked."  
  
"I'm going in the hotel through the service entrance," Jack said. "I'll go into our rooms and get our stuff, then we'll leave for Los Angeles."  
  
"That's it?" Sam asked.  
  
"What else did you expect?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sam replied.  
  
"Okay, I should be back in ten minutes."  
  
"Be careful," Sydney said.  
  
The four of them were now in their rental car headed towards the airport. Vaughn was driving, Jack was riding shotgun, and the women were in the back seat.  
  
"I guess it isn't safe for us to get any of my stuff," Sam said.  
  
There was a silence as the agents avoided eye contact with Sam, obviously trying to stall Sam with her question.  
  
"You might as well just tell me," Sam sighed.  
  
Jack cleared his throat and then said, "It's not safe for you to come back with us."  
  
Sam starred at Jack, hoping to realize that he was joking. She knew he wasn't, but Sam couldn't believe what she just heard. Sydney closed her eyes and sighed. Sydney just kept adding to her list of secrets.  
  
"It's not safe for me to stay here," Sam finally responded.  
  
"After we've taken off, go to your mother," Jack said. "She probably doesn't know the three of us have met you. Confront her about being followed. Tell her you were just meeting with fellow students that are in your class, and that the person following you tried to attack you. Your friend defended the both of you, and then you tried to go to work but saw people waiting for you there."  
  
"It'd be safer for me to go with you," Sam said.  
  
"No it wouldn't," Sydney said. "Mom would then know you knew the truth. You'd be a liability to her."  
  
"And it wouldn't be safe for Sydney and Jack either," Vaughn added. "Their covers would be blown."  
  
"Your mother will believe you," Jack said.  
  
"I'm not sure I can be that convincing," Sam said worriedly. "And I'm not sure I can act normal with her after this. She isn't at all who I thought she was."  
  
"I know," Sydney replied sympathetically. "You can do it though."  
  
"It's in the family genes?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
  
"Something like that," Sydney replied dryly.  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Everyone was taking in all the information they had learned in the past three days. It seemed like it had been a month. Once they reached the London Heathrow Airport, they all got out of the car in silence. Once their luggage was all on the curb, everyone knew it was time to say goodbye.  
  
"My flight is earlier than yours two," Vaughn said. "So I need to check-in now. Sam if you have an emergency, call me. Here's my card, don't worry what time it is."  
  
"Thank you Vaughn," Sam replied.  
  
Vaughn nodded and half smiled showing a dimple. He took his luggage and headed into the airport, giving a father and his two daughters some time and space.  
  
There was an awkward silence as the three of them tried to find the right words to say. Jack finally broke the silence, speaking quieter than usual.  
  
"Sam, I'm not the best father by far. Sydney can attest to that. But I wish that it was possible for you to come back with us so I could get know you and try to be a father to you."  
  
"Sam choked back the tears, only being moderately successful. Not knowing quite how to respond, Sam put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Jack, unaccustomed to physical contact other than violence, slowly put his arms around Sam and hugged back.  
  
"Thank you," Sam whispered.  
  
They let go of each other and Sam wiped her eyes. She turned to Sydney, who was fighting back tears herself.  
  
"I wish that you could come with us too," Sydney started. "Besides the fact, I've always wanted a sister, I wish you didn't have to stay here with Mom. I hate that you have to deal with that horrible woman."  
  
"Me too," Sam smirked.  
  
"Part of me is glad I don't have to see her," Sydney said, "although I would love to confront her and…well you know."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You can do it though. And know you're not the only one living a lie."  
  
"Thanks," Sam replied. She paused and then asked, "Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"  
  
Tears started spilling out on Sydney's face, as she choked out, "Yes I do. I know we will." Sydney then hugged Sam with as much strength as she could without hurting Sam. Sam responded with equal force, sobbing as well.  
  
When they finally let go, they wiped away their tears. Sydney looked down at Sam and forced a smile. Sam weakly smiled back. Sydney gave Sam's hand a squeeze and let go.  
  
Sydney gathered up her bags and let Jack put his arm around her and lead her into the airport, away from Sam. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Los Angeles  
  
"You're back!" Francie exclaimed as Sydney walked into her apartment.  
  
"Yea," Sydney replied tiredly.  
  
"You're tired," Francie stated. "Was the trip rough or jet lag?"  
  
Sydney sighed and responded, "Both."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, just bank stuff," Sydney lied. "Bankruptcies and cranky people."  
  
"I tell you, you should quit your job," Will said appearing from the living room.  
  
Sydney sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do I have to have this argument with you now?"  
  
"No, sorry," Will said sheepishly. "I just don't understand what goes on during your trips that makes you so exhausted."  
  
"I just wanted to tell him the truth right there so he'd leave me alone," Sydney told Vaughn in the warehouse the next day. "How many secrets do I have to keep from them?"  
  
"How are you doing?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I miss Sam. She's yet another person SD-6 has taken away from me. I'm not sure I can take anymore."  
  
"Hopefully you won't have to.'  
  
"Have you heard from Sam?"  
  
"No," Vaughn replied. "I don't expect to. Unless something goes wrong."  
  
"I guess it's a good thing then," Sydney said. "Well I better go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sydney started to go and then stopped. She turned around and walked back to Vaughn. Sydney gently placed her lips on his and kissed him. After the kiss she smiled meekly and then walked away. Away from another person SD-6 was keeping from her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
